A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ring cutter for tunnel drilling in rock, which cutter is secured to the rotation body of the cutter ring with a dovetail shaped cross section.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Tunnel drilling machines or full face machines are used with idle journalled ring cutters distributed on the surface of the cutter head, each ring thereby being subjected to strong wear as well as some deformation. Replacing such cutter rings in known embodiments, requires dismantling the cutter to remove the cutter ring itself. Some known cutter rings comprise several segments, however, this configuration is not practical in use of certain rock types. Other configurations use complete rings are used which therefore lead to relative expensive and time consuming replacement work which also for the operator also means requires heavy working.